Ian
Ian (イアン, Ian) is a superior Cure user and old friend of Matsuri with a rather unfriendly personality. He doesn't want others to know about his power because he wants to live his life in peace. Ian has proposed to Matsuri 12 times and shot down every time, but apparently has not given up. He is a born PSI user and thus cannot be told anything related to Psyren, but is willing to wait until Matsuri can tell him, and promised not stick his nose in it. Appearance Ian is a average height man and also quite skinny with fair hair. Personality He dislikes Amamiya claiming that, since she showed up, Matsuri doesn't have any time for him. Like Kagetora, he has hit on Matsuri several times, proposing marriage, but is continuously turned down. Synopsis Past Ian was born a Psychicer who over his life learned about and trained his abilities. He at some point met Matsuri and fell in love with her and continues to propose marriage whenever he sees her. Tenjuu Elmore arc When Hiryū awakens he is healed by Ian, who scoffs at Oboro's Cure powers, claiming he was only a first-aid Psychicer. He also tells Matsuri he won't give up on her. Inui arc Ian healed Lan Shinonome's sister Chika who was in a coma from an accident because Kagetora begged him to. Tenjuu's Root arc After the W.I.S.E.'s appearance he continues healing 30 heavily injured surviors, and he went to sleep. Having overtaxed his brain in the process, Ian died. W.I.S.E arc Ian teaches Kabuto Kirisaki how to use rise, Ian style. Invasion arc At the start of the arc, he gives Van more advice to being a superior cure user and touches up on Van's shyness. When Ageha & co. travel to Psyren, he has married Fubuki Yoshina becoming his brother-in-law and has a child with her named Marco. When Bari's attack during the evacuation is ended, he aided Haruhiko curing his broken arms. When Junas begins his own assault on the Root, Ian is captured along with a number of civilians PSI Abilities Burst Cure (CURE(キュア), CURE (Kyua)) - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Rise Ian-Style Rise (イアン式ライズ Ian Shiki Raizu) - A style of Rise not suitable for combat, developed by Ian to help cure users. First it detects the opponent's life wave then you begin energy recycle operation, the actual curing part of his rise. It allows to sense the life wave of an opponent, sensing everything from breathing, pulse and rythem of life. Navigation Category:Team Matsuri Category:Characters Category:Tenju's Root Category:Psychicer